Curls
by JessicaMalfoy123
Summary: Draco wakes up one morning with a girl's curls in his face. Who is the girl? Read to find out (the name of the story might give it away) Also the story happens while they are in their "8th" year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV

I wake up and find curls, dark honey-brown curls in my face. I push them off my face and sit up in bed. Looking down at the girl next to me I smile, it's her. I run my hand through my short blonde hair and she moves; her hair tumbles down her face and she mumbles "five more minutes". Her arms wraps around my waist and she pulls me down twords her. I let her. She puts her head on my chest. Her breathing slows and i can feel her eyelashes flutter shut. I grab one of her curls, but it slips through my fingers. The clock reads 7:30 AM, and underneath it says Saturday. Putting my head back down on my pillow I breathe out and figure I have enough time to go back to sleep. I'm not doing anything today anyway. She moves again and says, "morning dragon." I grin and she opens her eyes for a minute and I respond, "morning princess." She smiles back and asks me if we can just hang out together today. Sure I tell her, but I'm going back to bed first. "Mkay" And at that we drift off to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

Ron and I sit at the Griffindor table, waiting for Ginny and Hermione. We were going to Hogsmead together today and have being waiting for what felt like hours for them. All the sudden Ginny runs in and comes over. He face is covered in a worried expression. "She was supposed to meet me and she never came. She is never late. I looked everywhere. I can't find her. We need Zabini. Where is he?" She spouts. "Whoa, Gin, take a breath and chill. who are you talking about?" I ask her. "Hermione. She was supposed to meet me at Griffindor tower so we could walk down to the great hall together, but she never came. I waited a couple minutes for her, but she still didn't come so I went looking for her. I looked almost everywhere, but she was nowhere. I went to the Head Dorms, but that bloody mermaid won't let me in 'cause I don't know their password. Then I remembered that Zabini is the only other person who knows their password, so we need to go find him." She finishes her explanation and I say, "What are we waiting for then, let's go find Zabini." Then Ron adds, "We are not going to have any time in Hogsmead if we don't get there soon." We get up and walk out of the Great Hall and go in the direction of the snake territory in hopes of finding Zabini.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise's POV

Walking to the Great Hall from the Slytherin common room, I find a Weasley running twords me, wonderful. Wait, actually two Weasley's and Potter, my day is just getting better and better. "What's the password to the Head Dorms? We need to get in." She tells me with an expectant look on her face. "I have to say I'm a bit surprised she hasn't told her precious friends the password yet." "Come on Zabini, quit stalling, we need the password. Just tell me it already so we can be on our way." Girl weasel says impatiently. "There's no fun in just telling you though." I say back to her. "I guess you'll just have to come with us then. Do you think you can bear to be in the presence of Griffindor's longer than you have to?" She says. "Is that a challenge?" She nods her head. "Well in that case I accept. I have been wondering where Draco is anyway." I tell them and start walking in the direction of the Head Dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny's POV

Urg! Bloody git, that Zabini. One of these days he's going to be on the receiving end of my bat boogie hex. She thinks to herself while following Zabini to the mermaid's picture guarding the Head Dorms. She asks us, "password?" And Zabini leans in and whispers something to her. "Thank you." She says as the pictures swings open. I push past him and into their common room. Bookshelves cover the walls and a large green couch with two red chairs sit near the fireplace. Dark hardwood flooring half covered in a black shaggy carpet pass under my feet as I walk up the stairs to the Head's bedrooms and bathroom. At the top I turn to the right and open Hermione's door. I look around, expecting to see her buried in a book on her bed. Nothing. Her extremely large closet, nothing as well. I walk through another door to their bathroom. The shower isn't running and nobody is in the swimming pool sized bathtub. Wow their dorm is nice, but no one is in the loo either. Walking back through her room I go down the stairs and sit with Harry and Ron on the green couch. "No one is here." I tell them. Then Zabini walks twords us from the doorway, where he had been standing, and says, "You still haven't looked everywhere. There's one more place you could check, but I don't blame you if you don't bother looking there. I mean why would she ever go there anyway.""what are you talking about?" I ask him and right as the words escape my mouth I realize what he means. Just check I tell myself. There is no harm in looking, she's probably not there anyway. She couldn't be in there, she would never go there. Just look, just a quick peek. I repeat, like a mantra as I climb the stairs again. At the top I turn back and see Harry and Ron behind me and surprisingly Zabini too. I face the door again and grip the doorknob. I twist it and the door swings in.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

I wake up for the second time today to find the sun shining in my face. I turn over an give my boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. His eyes flutter open and meet mine. I hear the door squeak open and his arms tighten around me. I grab my wand off his dresser and point it words the door. We wait in silence for something to happen. Nothing does so I remind him that nobody knows the password except Blaise, we don't have anything to worry about. "I know. Just want to be safe." He says to me. He kisses my forehead and I smile."When are we going to start telling people?" I ask. "They are bound to find out one way or another. Even though it is more fun when it's our secret." I tell him. "Whenever you feel comfortable, love." He says to me. "Okay, but we might have a bit of explaining to do today, Drake. Seeing that our friends are currently with their ears against the door listening to us." He smiles at me and whispers in my ear, "then why don't we put on a bit of a show for them princess? What do you say?" I kiss him as the answer to his question, and Zabini ruins the fun by coughing and interrupting us. Then door swings open to show a questioning look from Blaise, a confused expression from Harry, a surprised from Ginny, and Ron's covered in pure fury.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

I tell everyone that we can talk in our common room as I get up. But Draco grabs my waist and says, "You're not going anywhere yet princess." I laugh and tell him, "I'd love to stay, but we need to talk to them." "Fine, we'll go talk." He says and I reply, "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can come back." I get up again to see that they all witnessed our exchange of words. I blush and Draco throws me a green jumper of his after he pulls on a black t-shirt to go with his green pajama pants. I slip on the jumper over my tank top and walk down to our common room. Ginny, Harry and Ron sit on the couch, while Blaise is in the chair next to them. Draco goes to the other chair and I sit on the arm of it, but he pulls me onto his lap instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's POV

Hermione tells them everything. For how we became friends after she discovered I had changed and got closer trough out Head duties. "The point is, we make each other happier." I tell them. She nods and Weasley goes ape shit. His face burns in anger and he starts yelling, but nobody listens to what he says. Weaslette come over to us and says they will deal with the weasel and come back without him later so we can talk more in peace. Hermione nods and gives her a hug. Potter goes to Blaise and asks him for some help with the weasel. So he stupifies him. Potter grabs weasel's feet and Blaise his arms. They walk out the portrait and girl weasel follows and says, "We'll talk soon." The picture shuts and leaves us in a comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise's POV

We unfreeze the weasel and he keeps on yelling, but falls silent after noticing where they were. "Why?" He asks. "Why, him?" I've been here the whole time. Can't she see it?" Potter holds his hand up and he stops. "Ron, all I have to say to you is you are the one to blame for that." Weasel flips out again. "What do you mean?! I haven't done anything!" He yells at him. Potter silences him with a spell and says, "Lavender Brown, Ron. That's what you did wrong." At that he undoes the spell and walks out the door past me. Girl Weasley follows him out and I look out the door after to see them walking back in the direction of the Head Dorms. I glare at Weasel, but he keeps looking at the floor ashamed. I walk out and shut the door behind me. Then go back to Draco thinking he might need a bit more of green in the group of red's.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's POV

I sit on Draco's lap in silence waiting for our friends to come back. Still processing Ron's shocking reaction. Draco gives me a hug and whispers that everything will be okay I nod and kiss his cheek as Harry and Ginny walk back in with Blaise behind them. They sit down and ask us a few questions and we answer them. It starts to get late so I suggest we go to the Great Hall and eat dinner. We walk out of the common room and down to dinner. I pull Draco aside for a minute while they keep walking, so I can ask him a question. "Do you want to go public now or should we wait? We do have our friends to support us now." I ask him. "Well, I will think about it on the way to dinner and give you my answer when we get inside." He says to me. He smiles at me and I smile back. Then we run to catch up with our friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore's POV

Sitting in the middle of the Head table I chat with Minerva and Severus. Severus complains about 's failure to do anything in Potions and Minerva tells me what she has been teaching the 8th years. Once most of the students have come in the food appears and they begin to eat. About halfway through the delicious meal the doors open again and five people come in. A few students look up and gasp, after noticing who they are, but I juts smile. Then that obnoxious girl, Miss Parkinson, yells at one of the five who had just walked in. The hall was silent so everyone heard her. "What are yo doing with that Mudblood, Drakie? You're with me not her." Mr. Malfoy then says to Miss Prakinson, "Pansy, I was never with you. And if you ever call her a mudblood again, well you don't want to know what I'll do to you." "But..., but you love me!" She wines to him. "Actually, I don't and I never did." He says and she starts crying and runs out of the Great Hall. Then Mr. Malfoy does somthing a bit unexpleacted, but I knew it would happen eventually. He kisses Miss Granger. I turn twords Minerva and Severus, their mouths open in shock and disbelief. "I told you," I say to them smiling. "I knew it would happen."


End file.
